I came back for you
by Kristin Kreuk
Summary: Quand Anna quitte Mystic Falls pour ne plus souffrir à cause de Jeremy Gilbert et qu'elle revient, elle est jalouse de Bonnie Bennett qui est la nouvelle petite-amie de celui-ci. Anna ne peut rien faire, car Bonnie est une descendante d'Emily...
1. Chapitre 1

Les personnages qui sont présents dans cette fiction proviennent et appartiennent à la série **The Vampire Diaries** de _Julie Plec_ et _Kevin Williamson_ inspirée des romans de **Le Journal d'un vampire** de _L. J. Smith_, mais cette histoire a été inventé par moi et il y aura surement des moments ou des faits inspirés ou très ressemblant tirés de la série.

Cette fiction est publiée au fur et à mesure aussi sur mon blog de fictions : **.com/**** .**

* * *

><p>~ Chapitre 1 ~<p>

J'ai treize ans en réalité, enfin, j'ai été transformé à l'âge de treize ans. Apparemment, j'allais mourir et ma mère a demandé à sa meilleure amie de me transformer. Je ne peux vieillir, je resterais à jamais dans ce corps d'adolescent. J'ai cinq cent quarante-six ans. Je suppose que vous devinez facilement ma nature. Eh oui, je suis une vampire.

Un jour, ma mère m'avait dit que nous allions quittés Mystic Falls, mais Katherine l'a retenu. Et voilà ce que ça a donné. Elle devra et restera pour l'éternité enfermée dans cette tombe. J'aurai pu la sauver, mais il s'est passé autre chose.

J'aurai du devenir proche avec le descendant et pouvoir récupérer le journal de son ancêtre, trouver comment ouvrir cette maudite tombe, la nourrir avec le sang de ce gamin perdu comme la promesse que je m'étais faite, et être heureuse, contente de revoir et de ne plus pouvoir quitter ma mère, ma seule famille.

Mais comme le dirait les citoyens de cette ville, de Mystic Falls, cette ville n'est jamais calme et les imprévus sont toujours présents.

Au départ, il m'a rejeté. Il me faisait des remarques soit disant je prenais ce ton comme si j'étais sa petite-amie, que je m'incrustais dans sa vie et que je le suivais un peu trop souvent. J'avoue, je me prenais vraiment mal. Mais cette nuit, dans la forêt, quand il m'a dit que je pouvais rentrer dans sa vie, j'étais tellement heureuse. Et quand on s'est embrassé…

Il voulait aussi que je le transforme en vampire. Sur le coup, je n'avais pas compris. Et quand je suis allée chez lui, que je l'ai trouvé devant des journaux et qu'il m'a expliqué que s'il voulait devenir un vampire c'était pour cette fille… Il m'a vraiment blessé, et je suis partie. Partie à tout jamais de Mystic Falls, ne plus le revoir, plus jamais.

Je suis allée vivre à Vancouver, et là-bas, j'ai rencontré Laura, j'ai réappris les dons qu'on pouvait avoir quand on est un vampire. Elle m'a vraiment aidé. Elle avait quelque chose à faire quelque part, et je l'ai suivi, quand on est arrivé à Mystic Falls, et que j'ai vu Jeremy. Je suis restée bouche-bée pendant un moment. Il avait pris des centimètres et c'était apparemment mis à la musculation. Mais il était au bras de la sorcière… Quand il m'a vu, il a affiché un air troublant…

* * *

><p>C'est court plutôt je trouve. ^^<p>

Votre avis ? (:

J'espère que vous appréciez plutôt. ( :

Les reviews ne sont pas refusés ! :D

Les critiques positifs/négatifs sont constructifs et j'adore. ( :


	2. Chapitre 2

Les personnages qui sont présents dans cette fiction proviennent et appartiennent à la série **The Vampire Diaries** de _Julie Plec_ et _Kevin Williamson_ inspirée des romans de **Le Journal d'un vampire** de _L. J. Smith_, mais cette histoire a été inventé par moi et il y aura surement des moments ou des faits inspirés ou très ressemblant tirés de la série.

Cette fiction est publiée au fur et à mesure aussi sur mon blog de fictions : **.com** .

* * *

><p>~ Chapitre 2 ~<p>

Laura avait bien remarqué mon comportement et avait appuyé sur le champignon pour se rendre à notre nouvelle résidence. Elle avait pris plusieurs virages et s'était maintenant arrêtée. Elle arrêta le moteur, détacha sa ceinture et ouvrit la porte pour sortir. Je l'imitai et je sortis.

Je regardais un moment le paysage. Il n'y avait presque rien. Une forêt devant un terrain vide. Une route entre la forêt et le terrain qui séparait. Oh, et aussi une petite maison, ou une minuscule maison.

- On va chez qui, demandais-je à Laura.

- On est chez nous, répondit-elle simplement.

- D'accord…

Elle se dirigeait vers la petite maison en bois, dégradée et je la suivis. On aurait pu croire que la maison allait s'effondrer un moment ou à un autre, c'est ce que j'ai cru. Quand je suis rentrée dans la maison, le plancher craquait un peu, et au bout de ce couloir, il y avait un petit salon.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose, demanda Laura.

- Non, merci.

Je regardais le salon. C'était surement aussi la cuisine. Quelques fenêtres, avec des rideaux, un canapé avec une petite table et un coin cuisine en face. Je m'assis sur le canapé.

- On va vraiment vivre, ici ?

- On peut dire ça, répondit-elle en me regardant son verre à la main.

- Vraiment, Laura, m'exclamais-je avec un ton sérieux.

- Bon, d'accord. Tu as remarqué tout le terrain vide ? Et bien, sur ce terrain je vais construire une très très belle et grande maison, un beau pavillon. J'ai quelques histoires à régler, tout comme toi. Et puis, j'aimerai bien m'installer ici.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « tout comme toi » ? Enfin, tout comme moi ?

- Fais pas l'innocente, à la façon dont tu as vu le Gilbert et la Bennett on se demande ce que tu ressens. Bon, disait-elle en sortant son portable, il faut que j'y aille. On se dit à ce soir, dit-elle en souriant.

Laura quittait la pièce, en me laissant pleins de questions dans la tête. Et depuis quand elle connaissait Jeremy et Bonnie ?

Pour oublier Jeremy, j'avais fait un tour dans toutes les régions des Etats-Unis. Terminé, j'ai commencé à faire un tour dans toutes les régions du Canada. Ma première visite fut à Vancouver. Je voulais voir si la ville avait changé en quarante ans. Je m'étais rendue dans un bar, comme un peu dans les précédentes régions. Généralement, les vampires se trouvaient souvent dans des bars à attendre que leurs victimes soient assez ivres pour pouvoir en profiter, c'était assez intelligent.

« J'étais en train d'observer un peu tout le monde, et une fille s'était installée à côté de moi. Elle avait commandé une vodka. Quand le serveur partit faire sa commande, elle regardait les boissons se trouvant devant elle et m'avait adressé :

- Tu ne te sens pas un peu trop seule à faire le tour des régions et de traîner dans des bars ?

- Franchement, non.

- Problèmes de cœurs à ce que je vois.

- Tu as déjà vécu ça ?

- Pas vraiment, disait-elle.

- Anna Johnson.

- Enchantée Anna, Laura. »

Voilà comment j'avais rencontré Laura. Je restais un moment pensive. Puis, je me levais et sortis de la maison. Je me dirigeais vers la forêt, et la traversais pour aller vers Mystic Grill, le bar de Mystic Falls.

~ o O o ~

J'avais passé l'après-midi en compagnie de Bonnie. On a discuté et nous sommes allés chercher des ingrédients et pleins d'autres choses de sorcellerie, ou non d'ailleurs. J'avais beaucoup appris de choses. Bonnie et moi, ça faisait environ un mois et demi qu'on était ensemble. Elena m'avait demandé de changé d'air, et je l'ai fait, enfin un peu.

- Jeremy ? Tu es sûr d'aller bien, demandait Bonnie.

- Oui, oui, t'inquiète. J'ai passé un super bonne après-midi, dit-il en échangeant un dernier baiser avec elle.

- Moi aussi.

Puis, Bonnie rentra chez elle et fit signe de sa main d'un petit « salut » que je répondis aussitôt. A présent, je m'éloignais de chez elle, et sortis mon MP3 de ma poche. J'enfilais les deux écouteurs à mes oreilles et enclenchais la musique. Je me rappelais alors d'une heure plus tôt. Je marchais dans le centre de Mystic Falls, et dans une voiture j'avais vu cette fille, cette ravissante fille, cette fille asiatique aux cheveux mi-longs, cette fille : Anna. Je ne sais pas si j'ai rêvé ou non, mais je crois que je n'ai pas rêvé. Je me souviens, elle m'avait même regardé, avec ce regard comme-ci c'était un souvenir, un mauvais souvenir.

Après qu'Anna soit partit, j'avais essayé une centaine de fois de l'appeler mais elle ne répondait jamais. Pendant plusieurs mois, je me sentais coupable, coupable de l'avoir trahit, ou de l'utiliser plutôt. Elena avait bien remarqué mon comportement et avait envoyé Damon me voir. Cette fois-ci, j'avais refusé, car même si après la mort de Vicki, je ne me souvenais pas vraiment pourquoi je ne m'intéressais plus à elle, j'avais ce vide, et je voulais savoir la raison de cette perte. Et puis, je l'ai oublié après quelques mois, et Bonnie était souvent là, et j'ai ressenti ce besoin de peut-être d'avoir une nouvelle copine, une personne qui remplacerait Anna.

Je marchais et je n'avais pas envie de retourner à la maison pour voir Elena parler avec 'Ric. Alors, je me dirigeais au Grill. J'avais pris un poste, mais aujourd'hui on était samedi. Je ne travaillais pas le samedi et le dimanche. C'était assez plaisant, soit je servais soit je rangeais, et je pouvais prendre une petite pause pour parler avec Ben. Je savais que c'était un vampire, un vampire qu'Anna avait transformé. C'est Ben qui me l'avait révélé.

J'étais arrivé au Mystic Parc et le Grill n'était pas loin du tout. Je vis alors une fille aux cheveux bruns ondulés, avec un sac à son épaule et qui avait le visage… le visage d'Anna. La même fille que dans la voiture, Anna était de retour à Mystic Falls. Il y avait de bons mètres qui nous séparait et je criais :

- Hey, Anna ! Anna !

Elle me fixait un moment avant de me reconnaître et de m'ignorer et de marcher plus vite.

~ o O o ~

On avait crié mon nom, et j'avais tourné ma tête pour apercevoir la personne qui m'interpellait. Je crus rêver. Jeremy Gilbert essayait ou voulait plutôt me parler. J'avais accélérée la cadence et m'étais filée dans le Mystic Grill. Je m'étais trouvée un chemin jusqu'au bar, ou dès que je suis rentrée dans l'endroit, j'avais aperçu Ben.

- Ben ! Dis-moi un endroit où y a personne, ordonnais-je.

- Anna ?

Je tournais ma tête vers l'entrée du Grill, toujours pas de signe de Jeremy, ouf.

- Oui, oui, c'est moi. Ecoute, il faut que tu me donnes un endroit où je pourrais me cacher. Je t'expliquerais plus tard.

- D'accord. Dans le stock, à droite, la première porte.

- Ok', merci, dis-je.

Je me précipitais vers l'endroit. Quand j'ouvris la porte, je tombais sur une personne qui avait un T-Shirt avec unblouson en cuir. Je montais, et je vis le visage de Jeremy.

- Il faut qu'on parle, disait-il.

* * *

><p>Voilà la taille environ d'un vrai chapitre. ( :<p>

J'espère que vous aimez ce chapitre. ( :

Les reviews ne sont pas refusés ! :D

Les critiques positifs/négatifs sont constructifs et j'adore. ( :


	3. Chapitre 3

Les personnages qui sont présents dans cette fiction proviennent et appartiennent à la série **The Vampire Diaries** de _Julie Plec_ et _Kevin Williamson_ inspirée des romans de **Le Journal d'un vampire** de _L. J. Smith_, mais cette histoire a été inventé par moi et il y aura surement des moments ou des faits inspirés ou très ressemblant tirés de la série.

Cette fiction est publiée au fur et à mesure aussi sur mon blog de fictions : jeranna .skyrock .com .

**L'Histoire** (_Je précise les évènements qui ont eu lieu ou non, chose dont je n'avais pas pensé, pour que vous vous situez, car vous allez surement vous perdre à un moment ou à un autre)_ : Elle se passe après le 3x13 ( Quand la famille de Klaus est de retour ) de TVD. Anna quitte Mystic Falls à l'ép. 1x17 ( Quand Jeremy apprend que Vicki est morte ). Il n'y a pas eu l'épisode avec le retour des fantômes ( 3x07 ). Jeremy n'est pas mort et n'est pas partit pour Denver. Bonnie et Jeremy sont toujours ensemble. Laura est un personnage de ma création.

* * *

><p>~ Chapitre 3 ~<p>

Je tournais ma paille dans ma boisson commandée au bar. J'étais assise à une table au coin du Mystic Grill. J'étais assise devant Jeremy Gilbert et je n'osais le regarder.

Pourquoi il a fallu que je fasse un tour dans ce quartier ? Je regrettais d'être venue, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de voir, de le voir.

- Anna ?

- …

- Anna, ouhou, disait-il en passant sa main en face de mon visage.

- Quoi ?

- Regarde-moi, disait-il.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Regarde-moi, insistait-il.

Je roulais les yeux, puis je le regardais. Mon expression changea. Avant de le regarder, j'affichais surement le visage d'une fille qui voulait vraiment partir de cet endroit, mais quand je le regardais, mon visage se transforma aussitôt en celui d'une fille qui regrettait avec du mépris.

- Bon, on va enfin pourvoir parler.

- Parler de quoi, dis-je. Oh, et si on parlait de toi et de ta nouvelle petite amie, de Bonnie, continuais-je en insistant sur le nom.

- On est jalouse, m'interrogeait-il avec un sourire au coin.

Je fis un faux sourire pour lui répondre.

- Et si on parlait d'un certain mec, qui a utilisé une fille pour le transformer en vampire. Oh oui, n'oublions pas, précisais-je, pour vivre avec un autre vampire.

- Bon… J'avoue, j'ai été nul sur ce coup.

- Nul ? T'as été pire une nul !

- Bon, bon. Mais pourquoi t'as quitté Mystic Falls ?

- A ton avis, répliquais-je comme-ci c'était une évidence en croisant mes bras.

- Pour l'histoire avec Vicki ?

Je roulais les yeux et haussais les épaules et regardais un autre coin.

~ o O o ~

J'étais partie aller chercher les matériaux pour construire la résidence de mes songes. J'ai toujours rêvé d'être architecte et d'être décoratrice d'intérieur, mon rêve va enfin pouvoir se réaliser. Une dizaine de minutes après, j'étais revenue au terrain avec pleins de matériel. Anna n'était plus là, je pouvais la sentir, elle se trouvait dans un bar, surement au Mystic Grill et avec le petit Gilbert… Elle a fait vite.

Après avoir construit les bases et le rez-de-chaussée de la résidence assez vite, j'ai décidé de faire une pause. Il faut dire que mes origines m'ont beaucoup aidé. D'après mes sources, les frères Salvatore étaient de retour depuis un bon moment, les Forbs sont toujours ici ainsi que les Bennett et les Gilbert, les Donovan et les Lockwood aussi comme les Fell. Tous présents, comme à la création de la ville. Mais une rumeur courait, et il fallait que j'aille vérifier.

Je pris ma voiture et arrivais à une adresse. La rumeur était affirmative, je pouvais les sentir. Je frappais à la porte, construit avec les goûts de l'hybride. J'ai attendu pendant de bonnes minutes.

~ o O o ~

Les sœurs et frères Mikaelson se battaient, enfin se disputaient pour savoir celui ou celle qui devait aller ouvrir la porte.

- Moi je dis que c'est Kol qui doit aller ouvrir, disait la blonde.

- Nan, soeurette, c'est toi qui doit aller ouvrir, répliqua le frère.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que tu n'as pas été enfermé pendant plus de cent ans.

- Oui, mais pendant quatre-vingt dix ans quand même.

- T'as eu dix ans de liberté de plus que moi et puis tu as été encore liberté y a pas si longtemps que ça. Il faut que je profite moi.

- En restant sur le canapé ? C'est sûr que tu profites de la vie, confiait la sœur.

- Saissez vos disputes, je vais aller ouvrir, lâchait un autre frère.

Celui-ci avait l'air être le plus mûr de la famille, et venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il se dirigeait vers la porte et ouvrit. Il fut surpris et laissa entrer l'invitée, qui sourit en guise de remerciement. Le frère et la sœur, qui se disputaient précédemment, tournaient la tête pour voir la personne.

- Tante Laura, s'exclamait Rebekah avec un air ni croyant pas vraiment à ce qu'elle voyait.

~ o O o ~

- Donc c'est ça ? Tu m'aimais ?

Anna fixait son verre vide. Elle n'aimait pas exprimer ses sentiments. Pour elle, dans la vie, ce sont les garçons qui commençaient à faire le pas. Pourquoi ? Surement parce qu'elle gardait un peu cette coutume, où les gentlemans dévoilaient leurs sentiments et invitaient leur bien-aimée quelque part. Elle se souvenait de sa mère en 1864, John Gilbert venait parfois lui proposer de venir avec elle, se promener et discuter. Elle ne répondait pas, et le jeune homme en face d'elle, lui, continuait.

- J'ai pleuré pendant quelques minutes pour la mort de Vicki. Et j'assume d'avoir pleuré, dit-il en riant un peu puis il reprit un air un peu triste et plus sérieux. Mais vite, quand tu ne me répondais plus à mes messages, et que plus personne n'avait de tes nouvelles, j'ai sombré un peu…

On remarquait bien, Jeremy commençait à révéler ses sentiments et Anna n'écoutait que de ça. Elle le regardait cette fois-ci, sans qu'il demande. Jeremy avait cette boule dans la gorge, il commençait à avoir chaud et son cœur battait.

- Finalement, peut-être que ce que je ressentais pour Vicki, n'était qu'un amour passager…, disait-il puis il eut un silence. Tu sais, pendant des mois, j'ai pensé à toi. En fait, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi, avouait-il en regardant droit dans les yeux de la vampire. Non, je n'ai jamais arrêté de penser à toi.

- C'est vrai, demandait-elle perdue.

- Oui, et je suppose que c'était réciproque.

- Et ça l'ait toujours, révélait-elle en se levant souriante et en réajustant la position de son sac sur son épaule.

- Où tu vas ?

- Je rentre, chez moi, j'ai à faire. A toutes.

- Salut, déclarait-il en restant assis.

Il sourit à Anna et ils se quittèrent sur des révélations, le sourire aux lèvres.

~ o O o ~

Anna sortit avec un grand sourire affiché sur son visage. Elle marchait tranquillement dans les rues noires de Mystic Falls. Elle sortait son portable pour regarder l'heure, l'écran éclaira un peu et affichait, il était dix-neuf heures. A présent, il faisait nuit et les lampadaires étaient allumés. On pouvait apercevoir la lune et des nuages et une petite brume. Elle marchait tranquillement, dans le noir, et avait l'impression que quelqu'un la suivait. Elle s'était retournée plusieurs fois, et se disait que si elle continuait, elle passerait pour une folle. Quand elle accédait dans la forêt, elle utilisait son avantage à être un vampire, la rapidité. Anna prit un bon moment pour rentrer chez son nouveau chez elle, une bonne demi-heure. Quand elle arriva, elle vit déjà les constructions de bases et le rez-de-chaussée de la future maison. Elle était impatiente de voir le résultat, et entrait dans la petite maison.

Elle chercha dans le réfrigérateur une bouteille de sang, et l'ouvrit et but. Elle avait drôlement soif et en profitait pour s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle continuait à penser que quelqu'un la suivait. Elle finissait vite la bouteille et la jetait à la poubelle. Elle s'apprêtait à monter à l'étage et découvrir sa nouvelle chambre quand elle entendit des clefs. Elle fixa la porte, une personne entra une clef dans la serrure, tourna, prit le poignet, tourna le poignet, ouvrit la porte et entra. C'était Laura.

- T'as l'air surprise, déclara-t-elle. Tu t'attendais à voir la personne qui te suit, disait-elle en faisant des signes avec ses mains.

- Comment tu sais, demandait Anna intriguée.

Anna était toujours troublée, Laura semblait cacher des choses. Pour lui répondre, celle-ci pointa avec son doigt sa tête et entra dans la cuisine.

- Bon, je vais aller dormir. Bonne nuit Laura.

- Bonne nuit Anna.

Anna grimpa à l'étage, et prit la première porte qu'elle vit. Elle ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière. C'était une chambre basique, aux murs blancs et un parquet en bois. Il y avait un lit avec une table de nuit à côté du lit et aussi une Elle ferma la porte et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle restait un moment pensive. Jeremy l'aimait-elle vraiment ? Enfin, il disait qu'il n'avait jamais arrêté de penser à elle. Rien que d'y penser, le cœur d'Anna battait.

Anna n'arrivait pas à dormir et commença à penser longuement pour faire passer le temps. Elle pouvait dormir, mais ne pouvait plus rêver quand elle dormait. Et dormir, elle n'était pas forcée. C'était en fait assez compliqué d'être un vampire. Mais en étant un vampire, il y avait beaucoup d'avantages, il y avait quatre-vingt-dix pour cent d'avantages. Et évidemment, il y avait dix pour cent de désavantages. Les seuls ou le seul problème pour Anna, c'était la verveine. Enfin, elle croyait que c'était le seul problème. Elle s'était créée une liste de choses à découvrir dans sa tête : un, est-ce qu'elle pourrait avoir une deuxième chance avec Jeremy et deux, qu'est-ce que cache Laura.

~ o O o ~

Elena Gilbert s'était changée dans la salle de bain pour mettre son pyjama et en profita pour se brosser les dents. Précédemment, elle avait écrit dans son journal intime, son confident. Comme chaque soir, Elena allait frapper à la porte de son cousin, mais le considèrerait toujours en tant que frère, pour savoir comment se portait-il. Quand Anna est partite, elle était ravie, son frère ne risquait surement plus rien, mais il avait commencé à déprimer, et elle regretta aussitôt. Quand elle sut qu'il se passait quelque chose entre son frère et sa meilleure amie Bonnie, elle fut choquée mais très vite accepta cette idée, si son frère se sentait mieux et oubliait Anna. Et puis, s'il était avec Bonnie, Jeremy serait en sécurité.

La porte de la chambre était entre ouverte. Elle toc toqua à la porte. Son frère était sur son lit avec un sourire. Il dessinait surement.

- C'était bien avec Bonnie pour que tu ais encore ce sourire affiché sur ton visage ?

- Euh…, bredouillait-il. Oui, oui, c'était super.

- Il y a autre chose, demandait Elena intriguée en croisant les bras.

- Oh rien.

- Vas-y raconte, disait-elle en se rapprochant du lit de son frère.

- Non mais c'est rien.

- Allez.

- Bon, si tu insistes. Anna est revenue.

- Comment ça ?

- Bah Anna est de retour à Mystic Falls. Elle est revenue cette après-midi.

A cet instant, Elena doutait et hésitait en même temps. Son frère était avec sa meilleure amie, et ils s'aimaient, mais pourquoi alors il avait ce sourire ? Un problème de plus venait de s'ajouter sur le dos de la descendante Gilbert.

* * *

><p>Comment vous trouvez ce chapitre 3 ? ( :<p>

Des critiques ?

Et deux questions :D : Quels couples de TVD vous aimez ? Et vos couples préférés ? (: (Stelena ? Delena ? Cyler ? Beremy ? Steferine ? Klaroline ? etc.)


End file.
